I'm a Psycho, too
by Fuzzzycat
Summary: Kristen has been at Coates Academy for two years, so she knows Drake is a Psycho. Except she has known him longer and has a connection with him. She says, "Drake is a Psycho, but I'm a Psycho, too." Will the connection stay even as she develops a 2 bar power? It's not a love story because than it will sound sappy.
1. Introduction

I'm a Psycho, too.

**Introduction**

Hi my name is Kristen Jones but call me by my first name not a nickname or my full name. My hair is dry, stick-straight, long, and blonde and my eyes are a cloudy blue. I always wear gloves and have all different types, not just latex. My drawers contains more gloves than anything else! Though, they do help me not bite my nails. I just turned 14 years old and I go to Coates Academy. Coates Academy has been my life for about 2 years now ever since the accident that people called me a Psycho. Maybe that's true, I don't know, but not from that. I'll tell you what happened later, maybe. My first friend here was Diana...she is actually nice to me, so, sometimes I hang out with her. I came from the same street as Drake. You know, Drake Merwin. Actually I knew him and we were childhood friends and next-door neighbors, so, it's a small world. Yeah, he is a Psycho, but maybe **I'm a Psycho, too.**

****Author's Note: **Each chapter will be long but this is an Intro…..trust me. I'm always editing old chapters in the writing of new chapters. Oh If you have noticed already I didn't write the flaws yet, it's more fun to have the flaws appear out of thin air to create a conflict. :3 This is a made up name I grabbed a random name a new and used Jones because one of my favorite childhood book (Junie B. Jones) popped in my head….LOL. I'm a Gone and Drake Lover 3 :3 Am I fangirl? A Psyco lover not a fangirl. Oh yeah all comments are accepted well except plain old cruel ones that are over 50% cursing. Comment please. Enjoy!******


	2. Chapter 1: Psycho and Co

**I'm a Psycho, too.**

****Author's Note:** I'm using italics for memories, so, it won't be confusing. Comment! ******

Chapter 1: Psycho and Co.

I'm sitting in the hallway of Coates while staring at the people passing by. You could call me an outsider I guess. I'm in no little group but I have acquaintances. My closest friends are the most powerful, if you can say powerful. I'm talking about Caine, Diana, and Drake. Caine doesn't hate me so that's good, but why would he? He could easily throw me across the room for two reasons: 1. Even though I'm like 5 foot 4 inches, I'm only 90 pounds because I'm a partial anorexic. Except I just don't eat much, I eat like a bird. So, I'm really light, and 2. Caine has started to develop some sort of telekinetic power, so, he pretty much controls the place the only staff member that doesn't seem affected is Nurse Temple. So, Caine is like an acquaintance or an old friend. He has dark hair and dark eyes. Diana is my closest friend in Coates and you would think she wouldn't be the friend type, but like I said she is really nice to me. She has long dark hair and dark brown eyes just like Caine and people call her beautiful. Diana and Caine are together so that's why Caine is like an acquaintance. Drake is probably the most psychotic person in Coates and Coates is for the troubled kids. I have known Drake for about 6 years but there was a 2 year separation from going to Coates and my first year I was ignoring him, so, I don't think he realizes it's me but I still like him. Drake has blonde hair like me but it's darker and shaggy. His eyes are a sharp silvery gray and people describe his smile as "shark-like" but it's funny because my favorite animal is a shark. I need to talk to Diana privately because my hands are doing something funny so I grab a piece of paper and a pen from my bag and quickly write:

_Diana,_

_ I need to talk to you, ASAP, so come to my room, quickly. I have something to show you and tell you so please come._

_ -Kristen_

I put the pen away while folding up the paper and wait. A couple minutes later I see Caine, Diana, and Drake coming down the hallway with some kid following them. So I stand up and grab my note.

"Hey Diana, Hey Caine, Hi Drake," I say as I walk up to them. Caine waves as Drake nods.

"Hi Kristen," Diana greets back, "What's up?" I just shrug and hand her the note. Soon after I wave good bye and head to my room as Diana reads it.

I throw my bag down on to my bed and flop down next to it. There's another bed in here because each room is meant to hold more than one person but I have no room-mate for two reasons: 1. No one needs to when there are open rooms; and 2. they think I'm a danger to others, still. They make sure people that come here for the same reasons Drake or I came are alone, so, the safety can "increase." Besides I'm not dangerous. Well, at least I get my own room. Several minutes passed and I hear a knock on the door and I watch the knob turn and see Diana open the door and walk in and close the door.

"What's wrong?" She asked. I proceed to get up and open the only drawer with a lock. Inside I pull out a clump of metal.

"This is what's wrong," I say as I hand the metal to her, "I think it is iron."

"Um, where did you get it?" She asked, "Did someone give to you?"

I paused for a moment and held out my hands and said, "I think it was my hands." I take the clump back and dropped it in the drawer. I stopped and only then did I close the drawer and lock it with a key.

"Show me," she ordered. I held out my hands about a foot from my face with the palms face each other about six inches away. I proceeded to tighten my hands and focused on the space in between my hands.

"Gold," I whispered. All of the sudden my hands grew hot and both my hands and the space in between started to glow slightly with a silvery-blue tint. In the center of the glow a golden mass started to grow. I used my energy to make it into a sphere. The gold mass kept growing into a spherical shape into it touched my hands. My hands and the space stopped glowing and I slouched in exhaustion. Diana stared in awe as I examined the orb.

"Is that gold?" She asked, "It looks like it."

"Yes, I have this ability to create elements and simple compounds and I can create a specific one by thinking of it," I said, "I'm developing a power, and, maybe one day I can create more complex compounds like food or living things, but right now it takes a lot of energy even to create this especially in a specific shape." I give her the orb and she looks at it in disbelief.

"I'm used to Cain's telekinesis but this is crazy, your hands glowed like a star!" I nodded a proceeded to take off my gloves. My hands were really hot instead of their normal ice cold feeling.

"My hands are burning hot, and they are usually ice cold!" I exclaimed. Diana reached out cautiously to touch my right hand. She quickly pulled her hand back and cursed under her breath.

"Ouch! Your hand burned me!" She exclaimed. I put my gloves back on to block any further burning and grab her hand while turning it to see if it actually burned. Where her hand touched showed a pink scarring of a burn. I nodded in agreement.

"You can keep the gold; I don't need it," I told Diana, "but don't tell anyone, yet.'

"Okay, thanks," she said as she put the orb in her bag, "Your note said you needed to talk to me and show me something, what did you need to talk to me about?" I motioned for her to sit down and so she sat on the bed across from me.

I took a deep breath and asked, "Do you think I'm psychotic?" She blinked a couple time and paused to think.

"I have always wanted to know, why were you sent here?" She asked.

I thought back to that night, that accident, that horrible memory which sent me to this place.

_It was about 3 a.m. so I was supposed to be asleep. My brother was at his friend's house so Mom's boyfriend was here. My brother can't stand him because he smokes but I'm 12 and he's 16 so I get no say in things. At least I agree with my brother and I hate Mom's boyfriend because he's cruel. I decided to get up and get some water. The door squeaked slightly as I opened it. There were no voices coming Mom's room so they must be asleep. I slowly walked down the stairs to avoid any pops and head to the kitchen. The lights were on in the kitchen so I didn't have to worry about bumping in to the island but everywhere else was pitch-black. I grabbed a cup and turned on the faucet of the kitchen sink. As I was about to fill my cup I thought I heard a door unlock and open with footsteps coming from the entry way. It sounded like a burglar so I quietly set my cup down and tip-toed to the phone. My heart quickened when I heard the footsteps coming towards the kitchen. Mom had me take classes for knife throwing because she wanted me to be safe from people. I was a natural so I grabbed a knife from the knife block a prepared myself. Right when he came in view I threw the knife and it barely missed his familiar face only to cut his ear. As my vision focused on the man, I gasped because it was him! My mother's boyfriend was standing there with an open mouth and a bleeding ear. I heard a woman's scream when I saw my mom standing on the stairs. It was her scream, she was screaming at the situation. A little later he was saying I was purposely trying to murder him and I was crying while saying it was an accident and I thought he was a burglar. But of course, my own mother believed the jerk and a day later sent me off to Coates. When my brother came home he slapped my mom's boyfriend, yelled at my mom saying she's and idiot, grabbed his stuff and left. It's been two years and my brother is the only one to send cards some saying he wants to get me out but he's not allowed. That was the second time I cried since I was six, the time my mom started to go out with that jerk._

I took a deep breath as tears came slowly from my eyes. I wiped my eyes as Diana gave me a caring hug.

"Wow, that must have sucked," she said, "but if it makes you feel better, every single one of my mom's boyfriends are creeps." I laughed.

"But do you think I'm a psycho?" I asked.

"Why would I think that?" Diana asked back.

"Because I like Drake…" I answered. There were a couple minutes of silence.

"Why do you like that psychopath?" She questioned.

I answered, "I've known him since I was six…."

_ My brother ran to his friend's house but all I could do is hide behind a big rock. Mommy brought home a man and I don't like him. He's mean looking and he glared at me. I started to cry a lot. A moment later a boy with shaggy blonde hair about my age came up to me. He asked me why I was crying and I told him why. He said I didn't need to cry because there was always a positive. I slowly stopped and said thanks. He gave me a hug and I asked what his name was. Drake. His name was Drake Merwin. _

Diana had a look of disbelief on her face and she asked, "Really?"

"Yah we stayed friends and neighbors until he was sent away two years before me, and my first year I ignored him so I doubt he recognizes me," I answered, "The next time I cried was when he left because he was my closest friend." Diana still had the look of disbelief.

"We're talking about the same Drake here, right?" she questioned. I laughed and nodded. I got up and opened the door so we can both leave. We grab our bags and leave the room

"Let's go," I say, "Oh yeah, where are we going?"

"Study hall," Diana answered. We laughed and talked while walking towards study hall and meating up with Caine and Drake. It was very uncomfortable with the teacher staring at our Psycho and Co. I wonder if my power will become more powerful and if Drake remembers me. Am I part of their group or just friends with them? As I thought through my questions, the adults and older kids vanished.

****Author's Note: **More chapters coming soon! But now, I'm going to play Sims. :3 oh yeah I fixed Caine's name sorry about that******


	3. Chapter 2: The disappearing act

**I'm a Psycho, too**

**Chapter 2: The disappearing act**

Poof. Every adult was gone. Even the older kids are gone. I try to stay calm while watching everyone freak out. My group just looks spooked. All I want to do is run to my room, hide under my bed and cry until the adults come back like a little kid. Except, there's a couple problems of trying to do that, like not being able to go underneath my tightly packed bed or even try to get to my room in this crazy stampede of children. Besides, I don't know when (or if they'll even come back) the adults will appear again. It could be minutes, hours, days, or even years! The most calm of the group is naturally Caine. I turn to him and ask,

"What do we do now?" Everyone looks at each other and shrug except Caine who just smirks with a controlling, evil smirk.

"Take control of the situation and everything, of course." He answers while getting up from his seat only to stand on the table and yell for everyone to sit down. Surprisingly, most children did and the children that didn't were pulled to a seat by others.

"I guess the children need the adults to stay calm but all this annoying screaming has given me a headache," I whisper to Diana, "I think I'll pick up some ibuprofen from the nurse's office, well, after I find the nurse's keys of course." She laughs and nods. It should be easy because I have a knack for opening locks and taking things. As I walk to the nurse, I decide I might need a knife for safety precautions.

I arrive at the nurse's office and luckily the door was unlocked and no one was in there so I go in without worry. I look at the labels to find ibuprofen and open the unlocked door. All the other cabinets are locked so I grab the ibuprofen bottle and put it in my bag. I also grab a box of bandages of all different sizes and some ointment. Better be safe than sorry. The door closes behind me as I exit the nurse's office. I quietly sneak into the kitchen without anyone noticing and grab a filet knife. I put it in my right boot and head back to Study hall.

When I enter the Hall, everyone is working or reading like a normal day but the adults are gone and instead of sitting at the table, Caine, Drake, and Diana are sitting at the teachers table, so, I walk over to them and pull up a rolling chair.

"Wow, you got all the kids in here to calm down, but what about outside?" I ask. After I ask, Caine stands up followed by Diana, Drake, and I while the kid I saw earlier ran up to him to follow. Caine exits through the door that goes to the outside and we follow. He stops abruptly and stairs at a giant bubble-like dome.

"What is that thing?" Diana asked.

"Like we would know!" Drake snapped back. Diana and Drake start glaring at each other with a look of hatred. Great, the last thing we need is a fight. Caine ignores them and starts to walk to the dome wall. The nerdy kid and I leave those two to argue and walk up to Caine.

"Does it end at the gray?" I ask. The kid shrugs and Caine ignores it only to reach out and touch the wall.

"Ouch!" He yells while pulling his hand back quickly, "It stings!" The two arguers stopped and looked. He stomps back and raises a giant rock using his powers and threw it at the dome. It bounced off like a ping pong ball hitting a table. As it happens everyone else flinched.

"We still have power but no internet," the kid states. I just noticed he was sitting on a smaller rock with his computer out.

"Let's wait a couple days to see if they come back and if not, let's take a visit to the beach and see how it is there," Caine stated smirking he walks in to the Academy with us following, "but let's pack some bags before we live." He acted like the adult were not coming back any time soon but everyone nods and heads to their rooms including the kid. I stop to watch Caine tell a kid called Panda something and Panda gets up to. I start to head back to my room.

A couple days passed and there were no adults so we decided to go today. I stare at my drawers for a couple minutes. What do I need? I sigh and dump my bag out on my bed. I grab a new notebook and some pens just in case while putting back the medicine in the zipper pocket. In case you haven't noticed, I don't usally wear the Coates uniform so I change into it and take the knife out of my boot only to put it in with the medicine in the zipper pocket. I put in two more uniforms plus some everyday wear and my tennis shoes. There was a small travel shampoo/conditioner and a bar of soap in my drawers, so I put it in along with my toothbrush and toothpaste. No makeup or fancy things I decided but I still need different gloves so I throw them in. I throw in deodorant and lotion too, plus the ointment for the rash on my elbows. Is that enough?

I shrug while throwing my bag over my shoulder and opening my door. When I exit, I see Diana walking towards my room. She also had her uniform on and a bag over her shoulder.

"Hey, I see you changed, are you ready?" She asked.

"I think," I answer, "Why are we bringing Panda?" She only shrugged. We headed towards the back of the school where the teachers park their cars. Caine and Drake were in the bed of the truck while Panda and the nerdy kid were in the front. We throw our bags into the tiny space behind the seats and climb in the bed with the 0guys and hold on. The car starts and goes to the gravel road heading to Perdido Beach. It's really loud. Everyone, in the truck bed, is holding on except Drake, who is lying down on the truck bed to take a nap.

"This was the custodian's truck, we got the keys from his office," Caine yelled over the gravel rattling the truck, "Panda partially knows how to drive and Computer Jack will be helpful with electronics." Apparently, the nerdy kid was Computer Jack. I heard Jack was a genius at computers, thus the name, Computer Jack. Panda is a kid in my English class who has dark circles over his eyes all the time. No one knows his name, so, we call him Panda.

Panda's crazy driving is going to drive me crazy! I pull out the Advil and take two pills without water because I don't need it. I offer some to everyone else and they all nod, including Drake who is now sitting up, and I only give one to each of them. Caine and Diana pull out water bottles to take it but Drake took his dry like me.

Finally we arrive at Perdido Beach and Panda parks it next to a fountain in what looks like the town square. As I look around, I notice a burned down building and a lot of kids staring at us. They are so rude, don't they know it's rude to stare! We all stand up and Caine clears his throat to get the attention of everyone. He starts telling everyone we came from Coates Academy and says he promises for a better life if he's leader. It sounds like a presidential speech, bleh. Some bully said he was the leader and his name was Ork. There was an argument for a moment

"It's called the FAYZ!" some kid yelled. I scanned the crowd and found the kid who stood up for Ork

"What?" Caine asked.

"This is called the FAYZ, the Fallout Alley Youth Zone, as a joke from the nuclear leakage," Ork's friend said back

"Okay, so this FAYZ is a problem, and we need a leader to solve this problem. A leader like me," Caine said. There were a couple nods of approval and also shrugs. Caine talked some more and after a little bit, Caine announced he was going to be leader/mayor.

"Diana will be my vice mayor," Caine said while Diana waved. "We need rules and a system of law so I'm going to have Drake Merwin be the sheriff of this FAYZ," Caine commanded, "I'll have Kristen be his assistant." Drake stood up and my eyes shined. I looked at Diana with the look, 'Did you do this?' she nodded and smiled in reply. Caine and Diana sat down while Drake stepped forward on the truck bed.

"I need some people to help me enforce the laws," he said. Ork stepped forward along with his group

"We have weapons and we were leaders first so we'll help," Ork yelled.

"Okay, meet me at the police station ASAP." Drake commanded. We both sat down as Caine stood up. He was telling us how Jack will try to get phones working and that our group is staying where we will work. He shooed everyone away and got out of the truck.

"Kristen, I'll have you write the laws on a big piece of paper but get a piece of paper out for now," Caine commanded. I nodded and got out a piece of paper from the notebook and a pen from my bag. "Rule 1: No magic tricks," he said, "I have a feeling others will develop powers like me." Diana and I look at each other with a nervous look. I sighed and wrote it down. "Rule 2: Respect all leaders," he continued as I wrote it down, "I have to think of more rules later, that's all I have now, so, I'll tell you more later." I nodded as Drake went towards the police station. Drake tells them something and they nod. A couple people walk over.

The blonde said, "Hello, I'm Astrid and you need a couple of other people."

There was a girl holding a child and she stepped forward, "I'm Mary and I can take care of the little kids at the day care." Caine nodded in approval and the girl walked towards a building that was the day care.

Astrid pointed to a guy my age and said, "This is Sam and he should be the Fire Chief because he helped with the fire." Sam looked surprised and was about to say something until his friend nudged him.

"Okay, you can go over there and prevent fires and stuff," Caine said as he sent them away. As they left I worriedly looked at Diana because of my power and she nodded. Before I asked we walked to the Mayor's office and entered the building. I looked around and cleared my throat.

"Uh, Caine," I said as he turned towards me, "About that first law, I need to show you something." He nodded and I sent down my bag.

I put my hands into the position I had to use my powers. I started to create the same thing when I showed Diana, gold. Caine's eyes grew wide as the gold started to form. I decide to shape it in to a bowl. The glowing stopped and I released my breath that I just realized I was holding. Surprisingly, I don't feel slightly fatigued like normal.

"Hey, you don't look tired this time, Kristen," stated Diana. I nodded in agreement. Cain still looked in shock but managed to say, "You. Created. Gold." Both me and Diana laughed. "How?" Cain asked.

I cleared my throat and said, "I have this power to create elements and simple compounds but it would leave tired until this FAYZ came and it barely drains energy now. My hands are like stars and they feel like it to. I accidently burned Diana when I showed her with my gloves off. Since the FAYZ came I haven't tried to create more complex compounds like living things."

It took a moment for Caine to understand this but he finally said, "So, you want me not to punish you?" Diana and I nodded quickly and Caine sighed while saying, "Okay, your power shouldn't be a problem since you can't use it against me only for me."

Diana smiled as I said, "Thank you so much!"

"Now go to Drake and help him like you're supposed to," he commanded. I nodded while picking up my bag and I headed towards the station. I'm safe and I get to work with Drake, but, I wonder what life's going to be like in a couple days.

****Author's Note: **I skipped through the speech because it would be boring and I don't remember a lot of how it went since I have already finished Fear. I can't wait till Light! I hope there's going to be a movie! That's all I'll say for now but I'm going to have a small spoiler alert so if you don't want to know, STOP HERE UNTIL I BOLD AGAIN! Okay if you're reading now you want to have a sneak peak, right? Okay here's a couple things, 1. Kristen is going to go through a slight personality change and become slightly like Lana. 2. She's going to confess to Drake and 3. She's going to start to become less of friends with Diana after the mind collapses and become best friends with Lana after it and stay at the hotel too when her powers become noticed. That's it! I don't want ruin it START READING AGAIN for those who stopped. Comment! And sorry for the long note! :P ******


	4. Chapter 3:New Job, New House, Old Secret

**I'm a Psycho, too.**

**Chapter 3: New Job, New House, Old Secret.**

As soon as I arrive at the Perdido Beach's Police Station, I see Drake snooping around the main offices. One desk had nothing on it except a few supplies but it had papers all around it. It looks like Drake is looking for items that would be important to him like needs and weapons. It seems as though most of the drawers are locked and Drake is having trouble with them.

"Need some help," I asked him. He was so focused that he was unaware of my presence and jumped. He shrugged and continued. I was a kleptomaniac and a talented one so I knew how to open locked drawers and doors. It's simple, a bobby pin and a sewing needle. The closest drawer to me was locked so I inserted the pin and needle into the lock and proceeded to open it. I opened it when I heard a click and waved Drake over. After about an hour, Drake and I went through the entire station for supplies and the desk was covered.

Drake examined everything and said, "We now have five pistols, two machine guns, four pocket knives, two jail keys, some food, coffee, medicine, and ammo."

"I can take a key and two of the knives and we can lock up the food and medicine," I suggested. He nods while I grab the items but then he hands me two pistols, one of the machine guns, and some ammo for all three guns. I shake my head and hand them back.

He glared at me and yelled," I'll take 2 of the pistols, the other machine gun, some ammo, and the other key, we'll lock up the food, the last pistol and the rest of the ammo. But you need guns and ammo to because the assistant to the sheriff is a deputy!" I snatched them up and put them in my bag.

"We need to talk," I said while heading to an office, pulling up two chairs facing each other and sitting down. Drake sat down in the other with and annoyed look on his face. I waited till he got calm and serious.

"Well?" he demanded.

I cleared my throat and asked, "Why do you hate all women?"

He sighed and answered, "I hate all but one girl because they are all annoying and rude and snappy. That one girl wasn't annoying but nice.

"Then why do you hate me more than most, I'm not rude." I asked.

Drake, with a depressed look on his face, said, "The girl I mentioned was someone I really liked and you have the same name as her and you remind me of her. Except now she is probably sick of me and hates me after I was sent away to Coates. Her nickname was boyish, but she accepted it" Wow, he looks so sad and depressed, I think I broke him. Should I tell him? Should I reveal the truth to him? I think I will. I told him, "What if I said, I knew her, and she told me that she wasn't sick of you and didn't hate you but the opposite? What if I told you she's here in this so called FAYZ and is closer to you than you think? What if I told you she misses you?" He stopped to think of what I said and then….

{Enter Drake Cam!}

I paused to look at her, the girl in front of me. I noticed how familiar her hair is. It was the same dry, brittle, straight blonde hair. Her eyes were also tired, sad, and cloudy blue. Her nose was crooked like she fell and hit the sidewalk when running full speed away from home. She had small, light pink lips just like…. "Kris?" I whispered. Her eyes shone as if she hasn't been truly happy in four years. Kris is her boyish nickname I gave her when we were about 7. The only problem is that she knows I like her so I say, "Since you now know, I guess there's one more thing left to ask, do you hate me? Because if you do you don't have to stay here you can ask Caine for another job." Of course she would be afraid of me, most sensible people are. Which I'm fine with that, it's fun to scare people…except her. I looked at her and she was laughing at what I said. She stared at me for a moment and then…..

{Exit Drake Cam!}

I kissed him and he kissed back. We did this for a moment and then we opened our eyes. Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed some little kid standing there awkwardly. I stood up and walked calmly towards him.

In a second or two, I pin him against the wall and tell him, "Do not, at all, tell anyone about this, got it?" I let go of hi a he quickly nodded and shot off. I sighed and sat in my chair.

Drake laughed and asked, "Don't like kids?"

"Only the annoying and snooping ones." I answered.

He started laughing at what I said and I joined in. Then I stopped and got a serious face.

"Drake, I need to show you something," I said. He looked at me so I started to create titanium. I did the same process as before and I got the same reaction. I handed the orb to him and said, "It's titanium."

He tossed it between his hands and said, "This is…..well…awesome! Do you realize you can create weapons out of it?" I sighed i relief. He laughed at my reaction and as we laughed, Diana came in clutching her left arm.

"Gotta band-aid?" she asked showing her arm. I froze and stared at the blood. I felt the bile rise up my throat and I ran to the nearest trashcan to vomit. I easily heard them arguing and cursing at each other. When I looked up I saw Drake glaring at Diana while she was holding a napkin out to me. It looks like she found a band-aid.

"Sorry, didn't know you couldn't stand the sight of blood." She said innocently.

I gratefully took the napkin, wiped my mouth, and said, "That's why I'm a vegetarian." Drake shooed her away and grabbed his guns. Then, he gave me a hug and left. I grabbed my stuff and decided to tour Perdido Beach. Right before though I popped a mint into my mouth because vomit tastes gross. Ha!

****Author's Note****

I'm sorry for the grossness and I'm not exactly talking about the vomit! Sorry this chapter took so long. Chapter 4 shouldn't be as long! There's more flaws revealed in this chapter and more coming up. Oh and I don't know why Diana had a cut on her arm so that's for you to decide! Hope you liked it! Better chapters coming soon. Comment please!

/-_-/ \-_-\ /-_-/ \-_-\ /-_-/ \-_-\ /-_-/ \-_-\ /-_-/ \-_-\ /-_-/ \-_-\ /-_-/ \-_-\ /-_-/ \-_-\ /-_-/


End file.
